


The Letter "L" Job

by Welfycat



Category: Leverage, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot helps a little blue monster figure out what the letter of the day is while he's on a retrieval job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter "L" Job

  


 

Grover is sitting at a counter, whistling to himself and looking around nervously. He leans forward and clears his throat. "Ahem. Today's show is brought to you by the letter…" Grover trails off and stares at the letter in concentration.

He tries again. "Today's show is brought to you by the letter…"

Eliot walks up to the counter, his hair loose around his shoulders and wearing a green shirt. "I'm here to collect a letter."

Grover looks up. "Oh, oh! The post office is for letters. Do you want me to show you where the post office is?"

"No, not that kind of letter," Eliot says, not quite with a growl. "This kind of letter. This letter right here."

Grover looks at the letter that is standing on the counter. "Oh! You mean this letter, right here!" He sounds relieved. "This very lovely letter, which goes by the name of…"

"L," Eliot says as he also looks at the letter. "This is the letter L."

"L! Of course!" Grover leans in and looks at the letter more closely. "You can tell what a letter is just by its shape?"

"It's a very distinctive letter," Eliot says smugly. "See, look. The left side of the letter goes straight up and down, in a line."

Grover traces the vertical side of the letter. "Oh, I see."

"And then the bottom is just another straight line, but it's flat on the ground," Eliot says as he draws his finger across the bottom of the letter.

"It all make so much more sense now. This is the letter L!" Grover exclaims.

Eliot smiles. "That's right. Now, if you'll excuse me, my team needs this letter for a job we're working on.

Grover nods seriously. "I understand, but there is one thing I must do with this letter first."

"Will it take long?" Eliot asks.

"No, just a few seconds. I'll do it right now." Grover sits up straight and looks directly forward. "Today's show is brought to you by the letter L!"

Eliot smiles again. "Very nice. Now may I have the letter?"

"You certainly may. Thank you for asking," Grover says.

Eliot carefully picks up the letter L and tucks it under his arm before walking away.

"What a mysterious man. I wonder what he is going to do with the letter L?" Grover muses as he continues to sit at the counter.


End file.
